nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Special: Resurrection of 'F'
Disney Heroes Special: Resurrection of 'F' Running Time: 1 Hour & 45 Minutes Rated: PG About the Special In this Disney Heroes Special, it's been 2 months since the Sharknado is stopped by the Heroes and Videl already gave birth to Pan, plus Kim Possible gave birth to a baby daughter named Anne. But Negan, the leader of the 'Saviors' along with Arat & Simon found the 7 Dragonballs and called upon Sherron to use a wish to bring back Frieza. At the same time, Ann Possible & Goku went with Whis to lord Beerus's home planet for new training where Vegeta & Kim is training by Beerus. Now with the Earth in danger by Frieza's new Golden Form, it's gonna take a lot of new Super Saiyan God skills to save the day from destruction. The Movie Resurrecting Frieza At a dig site in New Jersey, Negan, Arat, Simon, Regina and 10 'Saviors' Members found the 7 Dragonballs. So they called forth 'Sherron' and the Dragon appears telling them that He will grant 2 Wishes. Negan uses the 1st Wish to resurrect Frieza so they can have a chance to take over the Galaxy, and he uses the 2nd Wish to gain himself the 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0' weapon. After the Dragon Sherron disappears, Frieza shows up greeting Negan and the 'Saviors'. He asks Frieza on a plan to destroy the Avengers, then Frieza agrees but on 1 condition...he wants to battle Goku. Ann & Goku meet Baby Pan & Baby Anne The following morning at Disney Heroes HQ, Ann Possible see her baby 3 month-old Granddaughter Anne for the first time as Videl is holding her baby Pan. Bulma and Chi-Chi asked about what Pan wants to do, then Videl told them that she can do some kids activities and also Martial Arts. Goku asks that Vegeta and Kim Possible is at Beerus's home planet doing some Super Saiyan God Training for 2 days now and he wants to do some training. Akima, Cale and their adopted 5 year-old daughter Karen agree to go with him & Ann, then Whis arrives to announced that Ann & Goku is selected to train on Beerus's planet. Chi-Chi panics when Goku is about to go with Whis, but Gohan and Goten tells her that Goku's chance of reaching a new level of Super Saiyan God might protect the Earth. As Whis prepares to teleport with Ann, Cale, Akima and Karen, Goku joins them and as they teleport, Chi-Chi smiled and plans to make them a healthy Meal when they return from their trip. Training at Beerus's Home Planet Super Saiyan Blue Team VS Golden Frieza Quotes (Opening Scene) (We find Negan, the leader of the 'Saviors' finding all 7 Dragonballs at a dig site near New Jersey with Arat, Simon, Regina, 10 Storm Troopers and 20 Battle Droids) Arat: 'The Dragonballs are a magic of power and it can only grant 2 wishes' Negan: 'Now that I found the Dragonballs, I can call forth this 'Sherron' to wish back a villain...and nothing is going to stand in my way' (Evil laugh) (Then the main title appears) Storm Trooper Leader: 'We summon you, Sherron!' (Then Sherron, a Dragon appears in the sky) Sherron: 'You have summoned me, I will grant you 2 wishes' Negan: 'Now that is a Dragon. (He walks to Sherron) I have been given some thought and I want to bring a villain to life.....resurrect Frieza' Sherron: 'Very well' (He glows his eyes) (Then Frieza appears to Earth in his pod) Sherron: 'Your wish is granted, now name your 2nd wish' Storm Trooper Leader: 'Could you wish for an Upgraded 'Lucy Keyblade'?' Arat: 'You want Negan to have a new weapon? You must be nuts' Sherron: 'So be it' (His eyes glow) Negan: (He sees the Lucy Keyblade 2.0 that he's holding, now has a laser shooter from the tip of the Keyblade) 'Wow! Lucy is back and badder than ever' Sherron: 'My 2 wishes is now granted, Farewell' (Then he disappears with the 7 Dragonballs scatter across America) Simon: 'Now it is time to strike the Team' Frieza: 'It's been too long since I was killed by that Super Saiyan monkey' Negan: 'I think the name you're looking for is this 'Goku', maybe we could attack his friends and he'll come to ya. I even hired a few Storm Troopers to assist your plan' Frieza: 'Excellent, now it is time to attack the Earth' (First Lines of the Movie Special) (At Disney Heroes HQ, we find Videl seeing Hercule play with baby Pan on a warm late-August Afternoon) Hercule: 'Isn't she look beautiful' Videl: 'Wow, it's been over a month and a half since the Sharknado threat is stopped saving the 'Big Apple' Ann Possible: (She arrives with her 2 month-old Granddaughter Anne) 'Hello, everyone. I came back from Central Park and Anne has did her first yoga pose' Chi-Chi: 'It's a normal time for raising my Granddaughter Pan, now that nothing bad is happening for the past few months' Bulma: 'Can I talk to you both?' (Videl & Chi-Chi walk with her) Ann Possible: 'I wonder where Kimmy is at right now?' Videl: 'When I met Gohan, I fell in love with him and he became a Scholar. But I wanted Pan to do some fun things including Martial Arts. Chi-Chi, I think Pan is going to be fine' Bulma: 'Well, I agree with you. Vegeta went to Beerus's home planet with Kim Possible and they have been training there for 6 days now' Goku: (He burst through a door surprised) 'What!? Kim & Vegeta has been training at Beerus's home planet?' Chi-Chi: 'Goku, you shouldn't be knocking down a door with Pan looking strange... (Sighs) But I can't believe you shown up without asking' Cale: 'I have a suggestion, if you use Instant Transmission, you might find his planet' Goku: 'I'll give it a shot... (He looks for Beerus's planet, but nothing) I can't sense his energy' Akima: (She shows up) 'You're not gonna believe this, but Whis has arrived to try my Organic Tofu Noodles' Ann Possible: 'Maybe I should greet him' (At the outdoor balcony, Whis tasted the Organic Tofu Noodles) Whis: 'This Tofu Noodle is amazing, it even bring in the flavor' Goku: 'So Whis, I've been thinking...will you take me & Ann to Beerus's home world so I can train to get a higher level beyond Super Saiyan God?' Ann Possible: 'I agree with you, I should check on Kimmy while James, Joss including Jim & Tim babysit my Granddaughter' Cale: 'How about Akima, Karen and I go see Beerus, maybe he'll teach my wife on how to harness the Force' Karen Tucker: 'Let's do it to it' Akima: 'Just grab onto Whis's staff and we'll arrive to Beerus's planet in a instant' (She, Cale & Karen walked to Whis) Ann Possible: 'Maybe I'll ask Vegeta to duel with me' Chi-Chi: 'What!? You're going to Beerus's planet without my permission? You're too busy being a young Grandmother' Ann Possible: 'I'm just going on a little trip' Goku: 'Don't worry, it's just a tiny bit of training' Goten: 'Mom, I think you should let dad go with Whis' Chi-Chi: 'Shut up, Goten. I'm talking' Gohan: 'Wait, Mom. I bet my Dad needs to get stronger so he can protect us, and I'll help the team out' Chi-Chi: 'I said no, Gohan. And I do mean no!' Whis: 'I better get going now' (He prepares to teleport) Police Chief: 'Uh-oh, anyone who's not going to Beerus's planet, final warning' Ann Possible: (She releases Goku from Chi-Chi, and they both run to Whis) 'I know this is crazy, but I need to go right now' Goku: 'I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I tried it your way, but I need to get even stronger. Wait! (He & Ann grab Whis) (Then they teleport for Beerus's home world) Chi-Chi: 'I thought he changed... (Then she smiled) But maybe they'll come back when they get hungry, and we'll start again' Kairi: (She holds out a plate of Nacos) 'I made you guys Lunch and I figure that Ann suggest I serve Nacos' Gohan: 'It's a tasty kind, but we'll have it' Cale: 'I gotta hand it to you, you managed to travel across the Universe at lightspeed' Whis: 'At least Goku has managed to come along with Ann' Goku: 'What can I say? I wanted to get stronger than Super Saiyan God' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy is going to be surprised when I show up' (Then they arrive to Beerus's home planet) Akima: 'So this is where Lord Beerus lives' (They land on the ground as Kim & Vegeta appears) Vegeta: 'It's about time' Kim Possible: 'Mom, you made it.' Ann Possible: (She hugs Kim) 'I wanted to see how your training is coming along' Whis: 'I sense Beerus is sleeping' Vegeta: 'He didn't made a problem' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy, you're not going to believe what Tony Stark has invented for me' Kim Possible: 'What is it, Mom?' Ann Possible: (She opens the package and shows the Mark-12 Battle Suit) 'It's the Mark-12 Battle Suit' (Whis puts Ann & Goku to work by cleaning Beerus's place as their first training lesson) Ann Possible: (She cleans the dust off the tree branches) 'So keeping the place spotless is our first training lesson' Vegeta: 'You'll have to get used to it' Goku: 'This is worst than Chi-Chi made me do' Cale: 'At least we get to help' (Ann & Goku begin their 2nd Training lesson) Whis: 'I have a new outfit for Ann & Goku, if they agree to wear it' (He gives Ann an Black Tanktop and Goku an Orange workout Shirt) (Ann & Goku puts on their workout clothes) Goku: 'It's perfect, thanks a lot' Ann Possible: 'Now let's do this' Whis: 'I want you to lift this cube with your arms' Ann Possible: (She uses her mind) 'All right then, here goes... (Then she uses her arms through the holder and lifts it slowly) wow, it's a little heavy but I can handle it' Goku: (He tries to lift it) 'This is heavy' Kim Possible: 'I can't run like this' (She walks every step while lifting a Cube with her arms) Vegeta: 'Just watch the master and learn' (He also struggles to lift it) Whis: 'Now I want you to make a lap around the planet before the platiform disappears, or you're in for a long drop' Goku & Vegeta: 'What!?' (Then they make a large step as Ann takes the lead) Whis: 'I think I made the pace too quick for them' (Then Ann, Kim, Goku and Vegeta got teleported to Beerus's bedroom) Ann Possible: 'We're in Beerus's bedroom?' Goku: 'How did we got back here?' Beerus: (He wakes up) 'Worst dish ever' (Then he fires an energy blast to take out a dying branch) (Later that night in the Bedroom) Ann Possible: (She rubs her arms with lotion) 'Kimmy, this is how you trained for 6 days and this is my first day here' Kim Possible: 'You'll be able to handle it' Akima: (She appears in her nightdress) (Yawn) 'Let's get some shuteye, more training for Goku & Ann tomorrow' Vegeta: 'Remember at 6 Am, we're doing our 3rd Training lesson. So be ready' (The next morning, Ann, Kim, Goku and Vegeta did their 2 Vs 2 Duel) (Ann uses her speed punches at Goku, but he blocks them) (Vegeta uses his fast Kick attacks, but Kim dodges it) Whis: 'Well done, now you're ready to do your 3rd Training lesson' Beerus: 'There's a hidden dimension you can train there if you want to reach a level higher than Super Saiyan God' Cale: 'Are you sure they can handle it?' Whis: 'They'll like it' Goku: 'Wish us luck' (Whis uses his staff to open a portal) Ann Possible: 'Prepare yourself' (Then she, Kim, Goku and Vegeta enter the portal) Beerus: 'I'm glad I can have some peace' Akima: 'My daughter is making Banana Pudding, you should try it' (In a hidden Dimension, Ann, Kim, Goku and Vegeta train to control their energy) (Vegeta uses his mind and he controls his power without wasting it) Vegeta: 'If I remain calm, I won't waste energy and I can move' Goku: 'It's working with me, also' Ann Possible: 'Wow, I felt better' Kim Possible: 'It looks like the same in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, now we can use our mind to find the Supply and look for food' (Beerus eats a slice of Cheese Pizza) Beerus: 'This Gluten-Free Cheese Pizza looks tasty' Whis: 'My lord, Bulma made you a 6 Boxes of Pizzas but I can't get the last 2 unless I use my Staff' Beerus: 'What!?' (Back in the Dimension, Ann, Kim, Goku and Vegeta has finished their hour of training) Ann Possible: 'I felt a lot more energized' (But then Ann, Goku, Kim and Vegeta arrived back to Beerus's home planet) Karen Tucker: 'They made it back from their final Training lesson' Beerus: 'At least you managed to train enough, so it wasn't a total waste' (Then he uses his energy to clean them up) Ann Possible: 'Thanks for the refresh makeover, I really needed it' Whis: (He uses the Staff to give Beerus the last 2 Pizza Boxes) 'Here ya go...but they were going to starve' Goku: 'At least I ate Lunch since we were panicking for food' Beerus: 'You're trying to tell me that you ate 2 Medium size Cheese Pizzas? Kim Possible: 'But we made an appetite' Cale: 'Those guys managed to keep their spirits up' Beerus: 'You'll pay for this!' (He chases Goku & Vegeta) (At Liberty Island, our Heroes team up as Frieza and Negan arrived with 5 'Saviors' members, 10 Storm Troopers and 20 Battle Droids) Iron Man: 'So Negan....you brought this Frieza here to take us on' Negan: 'Now that the Earth's Dragonballs have returned since Memorial Day, I used 2 Wishes to resurrect the evil Tyrant and also got me a new weapon. Say hello to 'Lucy Keyblade 2.0' (He pulls out the Lucy Keyblade 2.0) Aladdin: 'Uh-oh' Sora: 'Great, now we have to take on Negan's new Keyblade' Frieza: 'I can understand that Goku & Vegeta haven't shown up yet, so I guess the Droid Team and some Storm Troopers want to battle you' Piccolo: 'Everyone, prepare yourself' Kairi: 'Just remember this, I don't want you to cheat while we're battling. So Let's go' Joss Possible: 'You can either surrender to us, or we'll destroy you. (But Frieza didn't respond) Are you gonna make us count?' Violet: 'Fine, then. I am counting down now. 10...9...8...7! (Then she fires an energy field to kill a 'Saviors' Solder) Negan: 'Attack!' 10 Storm Troopers: (Battle Cry) (Then they charge) Joss Possible: (She powers up to Super Saiyan) 'Attack guys!' Gohan: 'I won't let you destroy the Earth or anyone!' Frieza: 'How about I torture you, so your father can arrive before I deliver the finishing blow' (He fires a tiny laser beam hitting Gohan's shoulder hard) Bulma: 'What are you doing? If this keeps up, we'll be defenseless!' Whis: 'I got a message, it's from Bulma' (Bulma): 'Whis, I got you a large Strawberry Sundae. You can have it, if you hurry up and bring Goku & Vegeta here!' Vegeta: 'The others are in danger, we must go now' Ann Possible: 'We just need to find Joss's energy that is coming from Earth' Goku: 'I'll just have to find the energy with my Instant Transmission' (Gohan powers up in his Mystic Saiyan form at his highest) (On Beerus's planet, Goku senses it) Goku: 'I found it, here we go, guys' (Then he, Ann, Kim, Vegeta, Cale, Akima and Karen teleport for Earth) Frieza: 'And now, Saiyan scum...it's time to say good bye' (Then he fires the Death Beam towards Gohan) Kairi: 'Gohan, look out!' Piccolo: 'Frieza, no!' Goten: 'Not my brother!!' Bulma: 'Aah!! (But then Goku arrives to Earth by deflecting the attack saving Gohan as Ann, Kim, Cale, Akima, Karen & Vegeta arrived by Instant Transmission) Goku: 'You did great, Gohan. I'm glad to make it here on time' Gohan: 'Father, I'm sorry I let my guard down' Negan: 'Now that Ann has arrived with Goku and the others, It's time for me to make like a Comet and speed-dash in Outer Space. (He press a button and the Imperial Shuttle appears) I'll be watching the Earth get blown up by Frieza and it'll be a big Fireworks Show. I'll be at me tiny Imperial Hideout Base on the Moon seeing the Battle on National TV, see ya later' (The 4 Storm Troopers, 2 Imperial Solders, Arat, Simon, Regina, 3 'Saviors' members and Negan board the small Imperial Shuttle, then they took off for the Earth's Moon) Goku: 'There's a Republic Ship called the 'Home One', and its not far from here, I want you to get on board and take off from Earth.' Goten: 'Are you sure?' Trunks Jr.: 'We want to fight against Frieza' Goku: 'This isn't a debate. The Battle that's about to happen isn't gonna be Kid-Friendly' Vegeta: 'Just get everyone off of Earth before it's too late' Akima: 'Guys, Let's move it' (They head for the large Republic Ship called the 'Home One') Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'Since I was training on Beerus's planet with Ann, Vegeta and Kim, I learned a new level of Super Saiyan God...so this is called Super Saiyan Blue' Frieza: 'I never seen this transformation before, but I even learned a new form also while you were away. Get ready because it's the last thing you'll ever see' (Then he starts to transform in gold aura) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Frieza is transforming into a new form, prepare yourselves' (Vegeta, Kim and Goku made a battle ready stance) Golden Frieza: 'This is my Gold form and I have completed my training at Other World, so let's see what you 2 losers can really do' Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'All right then, show me what you got' Piccolo: 'If Ann & Goku can't finish off Frieza, they're going to lose' Gohan: 'We might have to step in and help' (Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue form) Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'I've been a Super Saiyan for years, and now Kim & I have the powers of a God' (Frieza transforms from his Golden form back into his Normal Final Form) Frieza: 'No! (He slams his fist on the ground) I was so close!' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'Time for me to finish you off. (He prepares to fire a Big Bang Attack) Never attack kakarrot or anyone else again' Frieza: 'You can all die with the Earth!' (He prepares to fire his Death Ball at the Earth's Crust) Beerus: 'Get us out of here, Whis' Whis: 'I'm on it. (He uses his staff to teleport Goku, Ann, Kim, Sora, Kairi, Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma, Tien, Krillin and Beerus to safety) Frieza: 'Now say good-bye!' (Then he fires it) (The few Heroes saw the Earth is ruins) Bulma: 'The Earth including the Dragonballs are destroyed with Vegeta!' Krillin: 'Including Android 18 and Marron' Gohan: 'Videl and baby Pan are killed also' Kairi: 'Oh-no...No!' (Cries) (Sora comforts her) Piccolo: 'Frieza has survived the explosion, he can travel in outer space' Goku: 'Darn! I should had finished off Frieza when I had the chance' Ann Possible: 'There's got to be a way to prevent him from destroying the Solar System' Whis: 'I have a plan, with the powers of my staff, I can reverse time to 5 minutes and you can destroy Frieza before he wipes out the Earth' Ann Possible: 'It's the only shot we got, so let's do this' (Kim & Goku stand next to Ann) Beerus: 'Good luck, you'll need it' Whis: 'And 1 more thing, this is the only do-over you get' (Then Whis uses the Staff to reverse time 5 minutes) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'Vegeta, Kimmy! Get out of the way' (She and Goku prepare to fire the Super Kamehameha attack) Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'What?' (He clears the path) Super Saiyan Blue Goku: 'FRIEZA!' (Then he & Ann fires the Super Kamehameha attack) Frieza: 'AAH!!' (He gets killed by the attack) Vegeta: 'What? I thought I was gonna finish Frieza off!' Ann Possible: 'But look on the bright side, we prevented him from destroying the Earth' Goku: 'At least we're a team' (At a safe distance) Beerus: 'Now that we have 4 Warriors have aced the new level of Super Saiyan God, the Universe is safer' Whis: 'You said it' (Later that day at Disney Heroes HQ at the outdoor park, the Heroes enjoy their Protein Dinner) Bulma: 'I made the big Feast for ya, just celebrate by eating your Body Weight with Protein along with 5 Dipping Sauces.' Hercule: 'And I also made some 'Hercule Brownies' Beerus: 'I liked the Earth' Ann Possible: 'Wow, this Chicken Strip is Organic' (She eats it) Goku: 'Even if you have a meal after a big match, it's no big' Kim Possible: (Laughs) 'That's my line' Gohan: 'Piccolo. I like to train if I'm going to protect my Family and also reach my full power' Piccolo: 'You gone too soft, so you better brace yourself' (Last lines of the Movie Special) (Ann, Kim & Goku walks to Vegeta) Vegeta: 'Just keep walking, I'm not going to say something at ya' Goku: 'I'm glad we managed to destroy Frieza before he blew up the Earth' Ann Possible: 'So Kimmy, you think we can train with Goku & Vegeta sometime next week?' Kim Possible: 'Maybe, we'll just see' Gallery Baby Pan.jpg|Baby Pan giggles Ann, Kim, James, Jim & Tim are united after Frieza is destroyed.jpg|Ann Possible, Kim, James, Jim & Tim are safe after Golden Frieza is destroyed Goku reached Whis before they travel into lightspeed for Beerus's planet.jpg|Goku and Ann Possible teliport with Whis for Beerus's homeworld Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Comedy Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Friendship Category:Hope Category:Drama Category:Disney Channel Series